The New Guy - Bleach
by CodeNickTehNinja
Summary: A new person in a new version of the Bleach universe. After the war with Aizen, he comes back ressurected. IN THE FUTURE. Our OC, Genta, is sent back in time to meet Ichigo and Rukia 2 years after the war with Aizen. Arrancars running around, the place is goin' to hell. OCxRukia Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 & 2: Genta & The Dark Moon

**The New Guy**

**Chapter 1: Genta**

It was a regular day for Ichigo Kurosaki. He was out fighting Hollows with his partner, Rukia Kuchiki. They finished each one off very quickly, each one of them looking very impressive splitting the masks of the beasts, but as they finished off the last one, they saw something fall from the sky. Something strange… They were about to investigate, but an explosion came nearby, and they blacked out.

Genta didn't know where he was, and he sure as hell didn't know what he was doing there. "Ahh…. Damn… My head!" he cried. He saw two figures in the distance. They were dressed like him… Black kimono… They had katana too…. "Zanpakuto." He said. "Those katana are special…. They are Zanpakuto…" He ran over to them, and then the words popped into his mind. '_They are Death Gods…. Wait… Why am I dressed like them anyway?_' he thought. He didn't have time to wonder as the two opened their eyes. Their eyes made him realize something… They really did look familiar… Now he figured out why. The memories were coming back to him. He blacked out.

_3 days earlier…. January 1__st__, 2018_

_"Ichigo, Rukia!" cried Genta Umamori. He was in deep pain, after all… Sousuke Aizen, traitor to the Death Gods, once a great Captain, just stabbed him right in the back. He didn't even see it coming. He had seen the pair running over with their Zanpakuto drawn. He faintly heard Ichigo cry "Getsuga Tenshou!" and a beam of light shooting out of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Aizen was caught in the beam, but so was Genta. Genta was tossed into some sort of void. The last words he could cry were "Dammit _**ICHIGO!**_" _

Present Day January 4th, 2011

"Oh shit!" Genta said. He went back in time. The 18 year old Ichigo Kurosaki stared at Genta. When Genta tried to get up, Ichigo tossed Genta over and he fell onto the ground face first. "WHAT THE HELL?! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE INJURED?!" Ichigo had a look that said concern and anger at the same time, then he replied. "I don't know what to do with someone I don't even know." "Fuck… Where's Rukia?" Genta asked. Ichigo kicked Genta's face as he was getting up. "OW!" he cried. "HOW DO YOU KNOW RUKIA'S NAME?!" Ichigo had shouted at the top of his lungs. At that moment, Rukia walked in. She was in her faux body. She looked at Genta once and looked very confused. Finally, Ichigo and Rukia managed to analyze Genta. He had black hair, similar to Kisuke's style, strangely grass green coloured eyes, a black kimono and a gigantic sealed Soul Slayer on his back. He was about as tall as Ichigo.

"Who are you? Why is your Zanpakuto as big as Ichigo's? Do you know it's name?" Rukia blurted out. She couldn't stop asking questions until she knew the answer to all of them. Genta took time to process everything she said and then replied with one simple sentence. "First of all…. My name is Genta Umamori. My Zanpakuto is this big because of my reiatsu. It's name… I forgot." This earned him a whack in the head.

"HOW DO YOU FORGET YOUR ZANPAKUTO'S NAME?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted in unison. This earned _them _each a whack in the head of their own. "I FELL THROUGH A FUCKING TIME WARP AND YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE?!" Genta shouted. He was about to explode. Who knew that Ichigo and Rukia were so… Grumpy when Ichigo was 18 and Rukia was 153. Before any more yelling, the three heard a _beep beep beep beep _coming from Rukia's Soul Pager. Before Ichigo and Rukia could react, Genta had already disappeared. All Genta appeared to be was a blur of images. "Hey, wait!" Rukia shouted. But it was _far _too late.

He was already long gone.

** The New Guy**

**Chapter 2: The Dark Moon.**

_"When pushed to the edge, true power awakens."_

Genta's POV

This sucked. Genta was running as fast as light. He could not stop, or Ichigo and Rukia would catch him. He had to _run_, and he could do nothing else but _run_. _'Shit, I was found by them. I have to get out of here. Come on, think…. What was my zanpakuto's name? Sh- Sh- Sh….' _He was pulled out of his thoughts when a Hollow's roar was heard. He looked up, and saw a face he thought he would never see again. A small segment of a Hollow mask was attached to said person's face. _Her _face. "Well…. Fuck." was all he said.

***FLASHBACK***

February 10th, 1998

_"Please, promise me you will… Protect… The heart… It's what I cherished the most." said a young woman. "Kiroi…. I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave!" Genta shouted. "SISTER!" he shouted again. "Goodbye, Genta. Best brother ever…" Kiroi said in a hushed voice. "NO! NO! NOOOOO!"_

Present Day_

**"You… Kiroi…. Why are you here?!" **Genta was suddenly bursting with power from his anger. Kiroi was not the same sister he used to know. He figured that out already. He hated her. She was not the same sister he once knew. "Just thought I'd help you get yourself down to my place!" "Huh?" was all he could get out of his mouth. What did she mean by that? Before he had any time to think, he heard Kiroi shout "**_Roar and devour, Hakuryu!_**"

Rukia's POV

Well this was a fucked up day. She sees a random Death God fall out of the sky in some strange time warp and then she and Ichigo meet him. Next they have a short conversation including him acting as if he had a history with them. Next he proceeded to run off at the detection of a Hollow.

Now they had to find him before he screwed something up.

"I think the Hollow's this-" Rukia never finished her sentence. Oh, why you asked? She heard a zanpakuto release from a female voice. _"Arrancar!" _she thought. Now the stakes were higher. She heard that voice shout the release and the voice of the strange man. He was shouting random babble about how he couldn't release. "Ichigo! The reiatsu… It's so strong it's keeping me from moving… Go!" Rukia shouted. She turned to see what was keeping him, and saw that Ichigo was being held back as well. All they could do was watch.

Genta's POV

Genta was dodging and running around. His zanpakuto was no match to the many dragon heads lunging at him trying to get a bite. "What's wrong Genta?! CAN'T KEEP UP WITH YOUR LITTLE SIS?!" Kiroi shouted. Okay. _Now _he was pissed. A dragon head hit him hard in his side. He caught a glimpse of Ichigo and Rukia staring at the battle unable to move. _'I need to… win…' _was all he could think. Then a voice popped up in his head. **_'Don't gimme that shit! The Genta I know wouldn't think that. He wouldn't have to. You need to win, yes. But that's just the bullshit I don't want to hear. TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR! CRY MY NAME! CRY MY NAME!' _**"Huh? Is that you? Are you my zanpakuto?!" **_'NO SHIT! SCREAM MY NAME. I NEED SOME ACTION. SCREAM MY NAME!' _**"Aww… Big brother can't keep up!" Kiroi shouted. That was it. Enough was enough. "… Why Kiroi…" Genta began… "Why would you do this? Why would you make me do this?" He placed his index finger on the side of the blade of his zanpakuto. "**_Ravage, Shingetsu!_**" His zanpakuto began to glow, and the sides of his blade became a strange silver in a triangle leading to a tip, the rest of the blade being red. In the middle above the handle was a circle with a symbol in it. It was a picture of the sun and the moon next to each other in perfect harmony. Bats flew around the blade, waiting to be released. "**_Hell Shocking Lunar Fang!_**" The bats flew in circles around the blast of purple reiatsu that began to flow out of the blade. The blast nailed Kiroi right in the heart (or lack of one) and sent her flying away. She barely managed to summon a Garganta and escape into it.

**A/N: **So yeah. That was the first two chapters of my story. I figured since they were so short I would just jumble them onto the first chapter page. It was a good plan, so ADMIT it.

Here come some explanations:

Genta's zanpakuto, **Shingetsu **means Dark Moon. Note that this was totally not my idea. I have no knowledge of Japanese… I got the idea from a different fanfic writer (NO I DON'T KNOW HIM AT ALL) who's username I forgot who wrote a IchiRuki story. He made Ichigo's "Final" Attack Shingetsu. I figured that it could double as a Zanpakuto name, and that is the origin.

Genta's attack, **Hell Shocking Lunar Fang **was supposed to slightly oppose Ichigo's **_Heaven _****Shocking Lunar Fang**. If you haven't already noticed, I'm aiming to make Genta an almost EXACT opposite of Ichigo. The only thing the same about them is their egos.

Kiroi's release, **Hakuryu**, rightfully belongs to that same writer who thought of Shingetsu. Hakuryu means White Dragon for those wondering. I mean, Dragon Heads?

Kiroi, meaning yellow was the name I picked for Genta's sister because I thought it fit someone who was a bright person going dark. (Again, it was not my idea. A person who wrote a Kingdom Hearts BBS fanfic made his OC that name).

Finally, Genta's name was pretty much just from #6, Gold of Samurai Sentai. I know that kind of sounds stupid and unusual but a guy who knows NO Japanese has to improvise with everything he has. I'm sure you've all figured that out already.

So, Rate and Review! I'm hoping to get lots of feedback to improve this cheesy way-to-straight-forward fanfic. ~Nick

Click the links to the next, first, or previous chapters BELOW. |

V


	2. Chapter 3: Embrassment

**A/N: **Hey peeps! So… I've been busy. I decided to finally update! I'm NOT dead! :D So this chapter will be about when Genta gets closer to Rukia and Ichigo gets jealous. (NOT. A. RELATIONSHIP. THEY'RE JUST GETTING CLOSER.) Ooohh. Here we go!

**Chapter 3: Embarassment**

_"Love is something you might not see at first"_

Rukia's POV

One Ichigo was more than enough. Two? Well… That was a problem. Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's bed, watching Ichigo and Genta in a heated brawl over the computer. _"Ow… Score 1 for Ichigo… Whoa! And Ichigo's out with a punch from Genta! Oh wait, he's up! OH FUCK I HAVE TO STOP THEM BEFORE THEY BREAK OPEN THE DOOR AND HIS FAMILY NOTICES!" _were Rukia's constantly changing thoughts. She proceeded to run in the middle of them and pinch both of their noses before they could do more damage. "Ow! Fuck! Rukia!" cried Ichigo. Genta remained totally silent. He was staring at something. At Rukia. "Is there something on my face?" she asked. Genta immediately cried in pain. It looked like… Ichigo was glaring at Genta? "Hmm… Interesting" she muttered before letting go of their noses as they both dropped down and held their bleeding noses.

Genta's POV

Genta wasn't sure what happened. As soon as Rukia came in to stop the fight, she just looked so attractive. And all he could do was stare in her eyes and get lost. It wasn't until she asked what was wrong that he realized she was pinching his nose, _and_ Ichigo was glaring at him. "Well, time to get you some sleeping arrangements" said Ichigo. Rukia chimed in saying "I'm sure Orihime could take a guest!" _"Well fuck…" _Genta thought. Orihime hated Genta in his own time. He was going to have to make a different impression this time so she wouldn't. Now then, what to do. Well, okay… I guess I'll go ask her. "You know her?" Ichigo asked. "I know everyone you know. I know you in the future, remember?" Genta deadpanned. And with that, he was off.

Ichigo's POV

_"Was he staring at Rukia? _My _Rukia?" _he thought. Ichigo was very pissed off. First, Genta tries to hog _his _computer, then he stares at _his _Rukia. To top it all off, he made Ichigo look like an idiot in _front _of his Rukia. "I'm gonna get that guy" he muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Rukia asked. "Uh… I said I hate Kon's lies? He lied about um… DATING YOU! Yeah… He was all like 'Rukia and I are together and you gotta congratulate me and get me presents' heh heh…" Ichigo hastily replied. "THAT _BASTARD!_" she yelled. She then went out Ichigo's window to find Kon. He was on another of his run-away-adventures. Ichigo then proceeded to sit down at his computer, press the power button, and find the worst thing possible… Something that made his nose bleed uncontrollably.

It was a picture of Rukia in a Christmas themed bikini including a Santa hat. AS HIS WALLPAPER. "FUCKING GENTA!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Genta's POV

Genta was off to Orihime's house. He was jogging there in his new faux body he got from the _Urahara Shoten_. He wore a jacket that was Ocean Blue on the upper half with white on the lower half, and a plain white T-shirt underneath. He had jeans that were slightly loose, and white and black sneakers.

On his way there, he heard Rukia screaming curses at Kon. She screamed things like "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU LITTLE BASTARD" and "TELLING THOSE FUCKING LIES ABOUT ME". He realized she was running straight for him. Before he could react, they both collided. They fell over Rukia landing on top of Genta. He saw Rukia blushing, and he didn't even realize he was as well when he saw her beautiful violet orbs staring at him embarrassed. "Um... Hey" was all Rukia said. "Um… How about you get off of me?" was all Genta could say. Rukia got off Genta and before he could turn around and walk off, Rukia asked a question he could never think anyone would ask after such an awkward situation. Or really ever if they're a modern person. "Wanna get some… tea?" Fuck. His brain swirled around wondering what this was about.

Rukia's POV

Rukia had no idea what to do. She fell on top of Genta. She was embarrassed. She decided tea would get the events of this day off her mind. And of course she automatically asked if Genta would join her. Fuck. Biggest mistake ever. First of all, Genta probably didn't even like tea, and second of all… It was a little bit awkward. Not the best time to be asking for company. When they got there, it was even worse. People kept on staring at them as if they were a couple. Those stares _really _unnerved her. It was disturbing. The fact they were all assuming that she and Genta were a couple. Not that she wasn't used to the occasional glance when she walked around with Ichigo, but all those people just staring made her feel weird.

When they sat down, the person who brought them their tea assumed they were a couple too. She had asked things like "Having a nice date?" and "First kiss yet?" and Rukia was holding in the urge to yell at the waitress that there was nothing going on since there wasn't…. But it felt right for some reason. It felt _very _right. So right that neither of them noticed Ichigo Kurosaki staring at them through a window. _Completely _misinterpreting the situation.


End file.
